<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time was Her Illusion by Tiredoflife77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105556">Time was Her Illusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredoflife77/pseuds/Tiredoflife77'>Tiredoflife77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Background Relationships, Badass Jeon Jungkook, Cute Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Innocent Huang Ren Jun, Jeon Jungkook is a Good Friend, Jeon Jungkook-Centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope and Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Are Siblings, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung and Kim Jungwoo Are Siblings, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Kim Seokjin and Kim Dongyoung are siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Park Jimin are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Brat, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Minor Norenmin, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Witch Moon Taeil, yoonkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredoflife77/pseuds/Tiredoflife77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the creation of the only successful hero league, Kim Namjoon announces the development of a second league under Project Neo, giving rookie hero Lee Taeyong his own team. </p><p>What no one could have predicted was that they would be working against time to save the world right after the new team was finally ready to find the supposed Timekeeper, who might not even exist...</p><p>Or,</p><p>A BTS and NCT crossover fic taking place in a superhero au mixed in with the concept of time and Einstein's theory of relativity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Introduction to Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all</p><p>So this fic is a bit different. I originally got the idea from seeing a picture of Doyoung in a lab coat and then boom, this happened. This fic is not specifically Doyoung centric, as there are A LOT of characters. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Also, feel free to check out my most recent work, Jagged Edges</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Time is not a slave to mankind, rather we are her prey.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Watchmaker played with the handle of the clock, humming to the beat of the minutely tick. The young boy loved watching the being work, eyeing intently the practiced way his aged fingers moved to create the gold watch.</p><p> </p><p>The boy felt safe encompassed by the stars in the spherical home of the Watchmaker. Galaxies swirled on the ceiling, its planets shining brightly. He watched as the stars created their constellations, adoring the beauty of their dance.</p><p> </p><p>The Watchmaker’s home was a place where time lived. She came and went as she pleased, humming in delight through the air and sending a gentle breeze throughout the workplace. The boy could almost see her fond gaze on the watchmaker as he finished the last compass.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, my boy. She’s a beauty.” The boy kneeled next to the watchmaker, looking up into the golden eyes filled with age and full of knowledge the boy could only dream of possessing. The watchmaker smiled at him knowingly, as if he could read the boy’s mind. He took the child’s hand in his and placed it on the gold plastered pocket watch, frozen in the balance of time.</p><p> </p><p>“It needs a little warmth is all,” The Watchmaker said, watching has the boy held the watch in his delicate palm.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the pocket watch touched his skin, the hands spun in a hum of delight. The boy watched in wonder as blue numbers began to appear. The pocket watch was complete, gold covering its service with the ethereal blue lit numbers engraved inside.</p><p> </p><p>“This watch is the essence of time herself,” the watchmaker said as he took the watch back from the boy, continuing, “One day it will go to the next Timekeeper, and the balance of time and space will be reset.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the boy’s young age, he listened intently with an understanding unlike any adult. The Watchmaker had taught him so much, and the boy enjoyed every lesson. He learned of many things, filled to the brim with knowledge of the multiple dimensions swirling about the Watchmaker’s home to the fragments of the Moon Clock in the Watchmaker’s living room.</p><p> </p><p>A chime resounded through the air, the atmosphere dulling a bit. The Watchmaker sighed and stood, popping his back with a groan. Placing a hand on the small of the boy’s back, he led the younger to the large, brazen door that separated time and space from reality.</p><p><br/>
“It may be a while before we meet again,” The Watchmaker spoke in a saddened tone, but looked down upon the child with a wise smile. The boy nodded sadly, walking through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Though you may forget, always keep a steady head. The flow of time waits for no one.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s lips quirked upwards in a goofy grin, smile inevitable as Time herself grinned in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, don’t worry old man.” The Watchmaker laughed fondly as he watched the doors disappear.</p><p> </p><p>“May time be on your side.”</p><p> </p><p>That was the last time the Watchmaker ever saw the child.</p><p> </p><p>Time inspected the old man, brushing a finger across his wrinkled face, tracing the saddened lines delicately.</p><p> </p><p>“You wear yourself out,” She said, voice smooth and wispy.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t exist if I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Time remained in place; the Moon Clock’s spinning slowed down to a millisecond. “The boy will make a fine Timekeeper.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at the clock, the old man sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You said that about Dejun too.”</p><p> </p><p>The clock’s spinning gradually increased. “I was never wrong about Dejun, just as I am not wrong about him.”</p><p> </p><p>The wind howled in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Was Dejun’s life worth it?”</p><p> </p><p>Time could only pass in response, the moon clock finally reset to its natural rotation.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s for you to find out.”</p><p> </p><p>Time left without a trace, nothing but her whisper remained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I am always on his side.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Of all the ways to wake up, this was Kim Dongyoung’s least favorite. He stared at his brother through his dripping fringe as the younger had the decency to look apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Doyoungie hyung, but your alarm clock didn’t go off and you have the meeting at eight am.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at the faulty clock, Doyoung grabbed it and flipped it over, looking at the numbers blinking mischievously back at him. He’d had the damn thing for over ten years, and chalked it not ringing due to old age. Its mechanics were certainly rusty, if the dust covering the top of it was anything to go by. But Kim Dongyoung being Kim Dongyoung was annoyed, and chose to ignore the rationality of it, instead turning to glare at his brother, who, for the third time this week, resorted to waking him up by splashing him with a wave of water he summoned from Doyoung’s (also old) sink. So, sue him if he would rather refuse to cook breakfast and sulk about his morning problems, because he was currently drenched in cold water, as well as his sheets and pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Why did Jungwoo have to be the one with powers?</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung rushed his way through his morning routine, saving extra time to dry his hair. Grimacing at his still wet sheets, Doyoung hurriedly pushed his brother out of their shared apartment and locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You are doing the laundry when we get back, and you’re making my bed,” Doyoung said bitterly as the two walked to the bus stop.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Jungwoo said nothing in response. The two stood in silence as they waited for their bus, Jungwoo playing with the water flowing from his fingertips. The bus pulled up with a loud creak, and Doyoung winced at how rusty it’s breaks sounded.</p><p> </p><p>But then again, everything sounded rusty to the ex-mechanic.</p><p> </p><p>Plopping down on the seat next to Jungwoo, the older leaned his head on his brother’s shoulder, ready to sleep off the next hour and a half commute to work. Curse the government and their secret bases. Sometimes, Doyoung wished he wasn’t smart enough to work as a federal scientist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Walking into the meeting room at the newly renovated Federal Heroes Association was a new experience for Doyoung. Despite working for the FHA for a good five years, Doyoung had yet to be called for a single meeting. Despite his rushed morning, the boy was the first one there. He glanced around the room, eyeing the colorful paintings on the wall. Lost in thought, Doyoung startled when the door creaked open, and in walked his oldest brother, Kim Seokjin.</p><p>Seokjin mirrored the same expression as his younger brother before bowing in greeting. “Doie, I’m surprised you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung had to agree. If Jin was here, then this was serious business.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung is from an esteemed family of scientists, and his older brother was no exception. The first and only successful hero league called Shadow Force, or S-Force, was created by the UN under the guise Project On, and his brother was made head of the research team as well as a part of the strategist team. Kim Seokjin is a name well respected in not only Korea, but the world. He was the brains behind the success of each mission and led the team to victory. Despite their family’s <em>circumstances</em>, as Jungwoo put it, Doyoung was proud of his older brother. However, even though they worked in the same building, he rarely saw the older boy.</p><p> </p><p>Hence why seeing him in the same meeting was quite a surprise…</p><p> </p><p>“What is happening, hyung?” Seokjin just shook his head and dropped into the chair next to the younger, spinning around in it like the mature adult he was.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Jungwoo?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung gave the older a sad look before resting his cheek on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, if you want to talk to him, you’re going to have to corner him.”</p><p> </p><p>Jin gave him a look of pain. “Is there any possible chance I won’t get drenched if I attempt to chase him down?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung patted his back in sympathy. Jin groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Jungwoo was the youngest Kim brother, and the first and only Kim to ever be born with the golem mutation. Golems, as they were called, were essentially humans, just born with a specific mutation that gave them powers, hence Jungwoo’s manipulation of water. Being from the Kim family, who prided themselves with the practice of science and research, this caused a fallout of sorts between the them, as Jungwoo’s ability was frowned upon.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin wasn’t home as often as Doyoung was when Jungwoo was growing up, so he never saw the abuse that went on. Seokjin became the golden boy while Jungwoo was kicked out. Doyoung was stuck in the middle, eventually choosing to leave and care for his brother. Seokjin was kept in the dark about his family situation, busy with work.</p><p> </p><p>Long story short, Jungwoo does not speak to Seokjin under any circumstances, nor the rest of their so-called family.</p><p> </p><p>The brothers looked up as the door opened again with a lot less confidence than it did when Seokjin confidently pushed it open, and in walked a boy with the brightest hair Doyoung had ever seen. His peach colored hair framed his face perfectly, and his doe eyes blinked slowly at the two men. The features on his face were sharp, and Doyoung could barely get passed how defined the boy’s eyebrows were, of all things.</p><p> </p><p>The boy walked over to them, confidence radiating in his steps. Doyoung couldn’t stop staring and felt himself grow smaller as the boy’s gaze landed on him, probably noticing his gaze. In lieu of explanation, Doyoung said the first thing that came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Eyebrows.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, horror dawned on him at what he’d just said, so Doyoung frantically stood up and bowed before the boy could reply, face beat red. Seokjin tried (and failed) to hide his growing smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Finally sitting down, Doyoung maneuvered his chair so that he was half hiding behind his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Taeyongie, they called you down too?” The boy gave a light nod, visibly more comfortable. “Hobi hyung and Winwin will be here too,” The boy said as he, to Doyoung’s horror, sat down right next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right!” Seokjin said, rolling Doyoung’s chair out from behind him. “This is my younger brother, Kim Dongyoung! He goes by Doyoung, Doyoungie, Doie, <em>Bunny-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not go by bun-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush, let hyung talk. Anyways, isn’t he adorable,” Jin said proudly, ruffling Doyoung’s hair as the younger hid his face in his hands, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Though he isn’t as handsome as me, of course,” Jin said, eyes daring Taeyong to disagree. Doyoung decided he’d rather be drenched by Jungwoo than be here.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong’s eyes twinkled, and he extended a hand out to Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee Taeyong,” he said, and Doyoung reluctantly shook his hand. He gasped in surprise at the coldness of Taeyong’s palm, and the other boy laughed. His laugh was bright, voice light with a pleasant drawl to it.</p><p> </p><p>“You do look kinda like a bunny.”</p><p> </p><p>Take that back, his laugh was not cute, not in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>Simmering in his own anger, Doyoung turned away from Taeyong, focusing instead on the large clock hanging in the middle of the room. It was made of bronze and was the only thing that was reminiscent of old Earth technology. Its hands worked by the minute, and the ticking was calming. The more he watched the clock, the more he saw. Right below the 12, a small, crescent moon shown with an ethereal blue, something Doyoung was somewhat familiar with. Almost as familiar as the moon itself. Doyoung felt a strong sense of déjà vu, but he couldn’t quite place it, and continued looking at it intently, oblivious to Taeyong’s curious gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to slow, and Doyoung saw visions of fragmented pieces spinning in a practiced rotation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fragmented Moons</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The voice was old with time, and Doyoung frowned. Where had he heard this voice before?</p><p> </p><p>Just then, the door opened a final time, and in walked Dr. Jung and his mentee Dong Sicheng, along with Kim Namjoon, CEO of the Federal Heroes Association and leader of S-Force. The man practically exuded a strong aura, and Doyoung had to refrain from flinching. The three men in the room rose, astonishment coloring Doyoung’s features. He knew doctor Jung and Sicheng, but to see the leader of S-Force right here, in the same room as him, had Doyoung a little worried.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon motioned for them to sit, glancing at each person in the room. His sharp gaze landed on Doyoung, causing the younger to cower. Seokjin eyeing his brother cautiously. “Kim Doyoung, would you say you’re well versed in the studies of relativity?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir,” Doyoung meekly responded, a bit confused as how that would benefit them in any situation.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon smiled, dimples making him appear less threatening. “Wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“The UN has been planning the launch of a new team, and our goal for this team is to start off with the minimal missions such as basic crimes. As you all are probably aware, the increasing terroristic threats along with everyday crimes have been a bit overwhelming in the recent years, and though the world is admittedly safer than it was ten years ago, the danger keeps rising.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung listened intently, briefly wondering why he was here.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee Taeyong, you do know why you are here, correct?” Kim Namjoon spoke with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave it to you then,” the CEO said, leaving Taeyong a bit flustered at the attention on him.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Lee Taeyong, and I am a golem. I’ve been gifted with control over ice,” he said, placing his palm on the table. Doyoung watched in awe as the table was laminated a crisp frost.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been chosen to be the leader of the new team.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that made sense, Doyoung supposed. Taeyong had an aura much similar to Namjoon’s but with a much cooler tone to it. He could see the boy was strong, both mentally and physically.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon nodded in satisfaction, taking the floor back.</p><p> </p><p>“Kim Doyoung, you’ve worked on many projects involving S-Force, and you’re no stranger to most of the golems here.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung didn’t know if he liked where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>“I sense something strong within you, as well as great knowledge. This is one of the many reasons why I’m giving you full jurisdiction over the mission procedures for this new project.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung only blinked, his mouth falling open. Kim Namjoon laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to be the head of the strategy and research team for Project Neo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The rest of the meeting dragged on, leaving Doyoung shocked at the revelation. Him? The head of some important procedure? The younger listened on auto pilot, drowning in the information being presented. Namjoon revealed that the development of the new team would be called Project Neo, and the team would be known under this pseudonym until its members could decide on a name.</p><p> </p><p>Documents containing the information on all the members were passed around, and Doyoung was relieved to see a good amount of familiar faces. Working at the FHA introduced him to a lot of golems, a couple who had become his closest friends. He paused when he saw his youngest brother’s face staring back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Did Jungwoo know about this?</p><p> </p><p>As the meeting came to a close, a light knock was heard. “Ah, that must be Renjun. Right on time,” Namjoon said as he authorized the intruder. A small boy, looking no older than eighteen, popped his head through the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me introduce Huang Ren Jun. He may be young, but don’t let that fool you. Doyoung,” Doyoung stood at his name being called, “Train him well. He will eventually be the second in command for the research department.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung accepted and sent a small smile to the young boy, who flashed a smile back.</p><p> </p><p>Piling up his papers, Namjoon gave a final glance around the room, and adjourned the meeting. He and Seokjin exited the room, the oldest Kim brother giving Doyoung a thumbs up before following the CEO out of the room, leaving Doyoung, Renjun, Taeyong, Sicheng, and Dr. Jung standing in tense silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, right. So, my name is Huang Renjun, and I look forward to working with you all,” Renjun said as he bowed. Taeyong grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, look WinWin, he’s so cute!” Renjun’s face flushed in embarrassment. “How old are you?” Sicheng asked, ignoring Taeyong using his nickname.</p><p> </p><p>“I just turned nineteen, Sir.” Taeyong gawked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nineteen? That’s so young! And please, call us hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Renjun smiled. “Okay, Taeyong hyung, Sicheng hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Jung put an arm around the small boy. “And call me Hoseok or Hobi hyung, okay? I can’t wait to work with you all as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, to Doyoung, “Doyochi! Look at you all grown up. Come over here and greet hyung, I haven’t seen you in like two months!”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung cringed at the nickname but hugged the older boy anyway. Taeyong wore an unreadable expression. “You know each other?”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok laughed. “His brother is like, one of my closest friends!” He said, wrapping an arm around Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>The five men were haulted mid conversation by Hoseok’s phone going off, the older boy giving a dramatic sigh and pulling Sicheng away with him, shouting, “We have to get back to work, but we’ll catch up later when we meet the rest of the team, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Then, taking Renjun’s hand and startling the younger he said, “Come with us and we’ll show you around a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Too scared to say no, Renjun just let himself be dragged along by Hoseok and Sicheng.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung spun around in his chair, awkwardly avoiding Taeyong’s watchful eye. Staring at the clock, he was once again mesmerized.  </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung felt a small poke in his side and jumped, then glaring at the boy. He found Taeyong looking at him intently.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Doyochi?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung blushed. “That’s just his stupid nickname for me, don’t ask me why,” he said. Taeyong smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re Jungwoo’s brother then, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung widened his eyes at the mention of his youngest brother.</p><p> </p><p> “Yeah, you know him?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong’s smile widened, and the previous tension began to dissipate. “Yeah! He’s one of my good friends. Plus, I trained with everyone on the new team.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung finally relaxed, and the two slipped into an easy conversation. It turns out Taeyong is one year older than him and had been training in the FHA for three years. When asked why Doyoung had never seen him before, Taeyong just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I mainly stay in the training facility.” A pause. “But I’ve seen you before. Blue hair was quite a good look on you,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>“You saw my blue hair? When?” Taeyong giggled at his reaction, then reached a bold hand to brush a piece of fringe that had fallen over Doyoung’s eye to the side.</p><p> </p><p>He then stood up and walked towards the door. “Don’t worry. Black is a good look on you too, bunny.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung’s face turned a new shade of red, and Taeyong smirked in triumph, leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a brief moment to assess what the hell just happened, Doyoung sat back in the chair. The clock on the wall ticked in defiance, as if it knew the younger was stalling getting back to work. Taking in a deep breath, Doyoung gathered himself, giving one last glance to the clock.</p><p> </p><p><em>May time be on your side, </em>the clock whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung shivered and walked closer to the clock with a look of disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>He knew those words.</p><p> </p><p>“Time waits for no one,” he said back, the numbers of the clock flashing blue in glee. Doyoung smiled at the familiarity of the clock’s design. It was him. This was the Watchmaker’s work, Doyoung was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>All those years, Doyoung began to give up hope of ever seeing him again, and the Watchmaker became nothing more than a myth to him, much like the rest of the world. Doyoung did his research and found that the Watchmaker was considered an ethereal being and was something out of a fairytale to the world.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung eventually just chalked up the Watchmaker as a figment of his imagination, something he dreamed.</p><p> </p><p>But, if this clock was here on this wall in this building, then maybe, just maybe, Doyoung didn’t dream of those lessons. And maybe, Kim Namjoon knew something.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe.</p><p> </p><p>Only time will tell, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doyoung Arc pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I have a theory,” Namjoon stated, jaw clicking. Waiting for the man to elaborate, Seokjin listened to the old clock in the conference room ticked through the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Do go on,” Seokjin said pointedly, rolling his eyes at the older man.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here starts the real beginning of the plot. This story will be set up in a series of arcs, Doyoung's being the first. Each arc will be about 2-3 chapters and to understand the whole plot you might want to read them in order lol. </p><p>But yeah here we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3 Weeks Before First Project Neo Meeting</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I have a theory,” Namjoon stated, jaw clicking. Waiting for the man to elaborate, Seokjin listened to the old clock in the conference room ticked through the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Do go on,” Seokjin said pointedly, rolling his eyes at the older man.</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother, Dongyoung, has he ever showed interest in horology?”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin paused for a moment, looking at Namjoon and trying to read the glint the younger sported. “He was a virtual clock mechanic during his high school years,” He answered, unsure where Namjoon was going with his train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see,” the CEO said.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon studied the oldest Kim, the color of his skin and the sharpness of his eyes. “So, has he ever mentioned a watchmaker?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know the answer to that” Seokjin said.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to hear a confirmation,” Namjoon retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“When he was younger, he used to talk about one. I don’t remember much, but our entire family just figured it was something he dreamed.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>Jin sighed in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Joonie, I love you and all, but for the love of all that is peaceful, would you get to the point?”</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon fiddled with the pen in his hand, smile spreading too his lips showing off his dimples. “Have you ever heard of the Timekeeper?” When Jin shook his head, Namjoon continued. “The Timekeeper is the guardian of Time herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you getting at?”</p><p> </p><p>“The previous Timekeeper has been dead for many years. With the way things are going in the world, I bet lady time is ready to choose a new one.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin was confused, to say the least. “And what does this have to do with me or my brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon chuckled. “There’s only one person in the world who could become the next Timekeeper, and that is no one other than Kim Dongyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin huffed, “If you think I’m letting you drag my brother into your battle with time, you’re delusional. Plus, what makes you so sure Doyoungie is this so-called Timekeeper?”</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon shrugged. “Just a hunch.”</p><p> </p><p>Jin groaned, running a hand over his face. “You and your hunches,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“So, my brother might be a character of fiction, anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want Doyoung to become the next leader of the new team,” Namjoon blurted suddenly, Seokjin halting in his movements.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Even if Doyoung is the Timekeeper, he isn’t a golem. Do you know how dangerous that would be?”</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon shook his head. “Obviously I’d start him off as head of research, but there’s no way Doyoung is a normal human. His understanding of horology and cosmology is beyond fascinating, but I sense something else lurking inside of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin pondered this for a moment. “What do you see?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost like Jungkook, but more fluid. And lighter, but the darkness of time still swirls within,” Namjoon said, eyes glowing with the golden glimpse of his power.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin took in a large inhale. “Fine. But Kim Namjoon, if anything happens to my brother, I won’t hesitate to cut your head off and eat it for dinner!”</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon gasped in fake astonishment. “No, not my Seokjinnie! You can’t do that to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin just smirked, face displaying a <em>what do you think </em>look.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon glanced at the time again and stood up, Seokjin mirroring his movements.</p><p> </p><p>“You believed him, didn’t you? When he said they weren’t dreams,” Namjoon whispered as they stepped out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought they were dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon gave him an awkward pat on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Only time will tell. Have some faith, Doyoung will be a fine Timekeeper.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It had been three months since Doyoung joined Project Neo, and he can honestly say he wasn’t expecting how <em>smoothly </em>the preparations for their first mission would go considering he was the head of it all. He had his (major) doubts when he first met two of the scariest people on planet earth, but he quickly learned that there was really nothing to fear.</p><p> </p><p>Still, meeting Jeon Jungkook and Min Yoongi was the most horrifying experience yet.</p><p> </p><p>At least for now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Three months prior, Project Neo Day 1</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“And this is the lab, conveniently projected by bulletproof glass so you can monitor their training without getting, well…”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok was cut off as he ran straight into a really solid figure. Doyoung caught the man’s arm as he tumbled back. The person turned around and Doyoung was immediately intimidated. He had a handsome face, doe eyes blinking straight back at him. His hair was a solid black while his body sported a muscular build, and he had a small scar on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger stayed silent as Hoseok glanced around a little before nervously laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Jungkookie,” he said lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“JUNG HOSOEK IF YOU DON’T WATCH IT NEXT TIME-“</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung flinched at the raspy, booming voice as the stranger grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“Yoongi hyung, I’m fine. It’s just Hobi hyung being clumsy,” the kid said as a short, huffing figure stomped into view.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well he still should watch it,” the man, <em>Yoongi</em> mumbled with a softer but still harsh tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, Yoongi hyung calm down,” Hoseok said, smacking the man’s chest, “I’d never actually hurt Jungkookie.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi just sighed, then ruffled the handsome stranger’s hair. Doyoung didn’t expect to see his face soften, but when it did, he was surprised to find the man had cool, cat like eyes and rosy cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>His fluffy hair was slightly askew, Doyoung now noticing that it was <em>smoking.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, that’s not normal. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Um,” Doyoung quietly said, grabbing Yoongi’s attention, “your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow you’re articulate.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy, whose name Doyoung still didn’t know but assumed it was something along the lines of Jungkookie, rolled his eyes at Yoongi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, your hair is smoking,” The stranger said, slightly exasperated. “Again.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi took a calming breath, the smoke dwindling down.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of awkward silence before Yoongi turned to glare at Doyoung, eyes burning with something Doyoung didn’t really find pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>“So, who the hell is this guy?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Doyoung ended up learning a lot about his team. Taeyong, though there first meeting was quite awkward, quickly became a close friend, the older boy breaking the ice between the other golems. After his first encounter with Jungkook and Yoongi, Doyoung remained wary of the two.</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t stop him from realizing multiple things about them, though. Min Yoongi had a flame imbedded deep within him, not quite a burden but something he never wanted.  It didn’t take a genius to realize that Jeon Jungkook was that flame.</p><p> </p><p>Jeon Jungkook seemed like a genuinely nice person, but the air around him hung dark.</p><p> </p><p>Even time herself froze for him.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook was still a puzzle to Doyoung, but puzzles were something he’d always been good at. They all came with time.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung! Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung looked up from his pile of papers he’d been studying to find Jung Yoonoh running toward him, Jungkook lingering behind.</p><p> </p><p>Yoonoh, or Jaehyun as he liked to go by, was a person Doyoung felt naturally drawn too. He was friends with everyone, including the pyromaniac Doyoung still hadn’t approached since he’d pointed out his smoking hair. Jaehyun and Doyoung, much like his friendship with Taeyong, had become close.</p><p> </p><p>To Doyoung it was different close than his friendship with Taeyong, but no one needed to know that.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, the older boy had to admit Jaehyun’s super strength was nothing short of impressive.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for what, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny hyung said he wants to see you in the labs, something about a strange fluid or whatever,” the boy answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I don’t really know what it has to do with you hyung, but he wanted both you and Taeyong hyung in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung’s puzzled expression pulled a laugh from the younger man.</p><p> </p><p>“Taeyong hyung’s already there, just go.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung rolled his eyes and made his way to the lab as he pretended not to hear Jaehyun and Jungkook talking in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get why you’re so scared to talk to him, Kookie, I mean you both look like bunnies how can you not be-”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung disappeared down the hall before he could hear one more sentence about his looks.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the lab, he punched in the code, door opening with a swoosh of wind. The lab was decorated with a fluorescent glow, a sweet smell drifting throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Suh was the head of the forensics team. He often worked behind closed doors in the lab and was a major reason behind Project X’s success.</p><p> </p><p>Finding Johnny near the back of the room, Doyoung was surprised to see Namjoon waiting patiently by Taeyong. Johnny immediately spotted him and grabbed his arm frantically, dragging him to where they stored vials of unidentified substances.</p><p> </p><p>“Doyoung, you need to see this.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung had never heard the older boy sound as serious as he did right now. He watched meticulously as Johnny approached a metal cabinet and took out a clear vial, liquid seemingly transparent. Doyoung glanced at it curiously, eyes widening as Johnny moved the vial and the liquid sloshed a bit. The bubbles that formed moved in different velocities, glittering with a light blue glow.</p><p> </p><p>The strange fluid moved not with nor against the current of time, but rather existed within its coordinates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’d seen this somewhere before, and if it was here now… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me that’s- it couldn’t be,” Doyoung stuttered out, taking the vial from Johnny. Namjoon uncrossed his arms and put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You and I both know exactly what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong’s eyes widened at the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you making that face?” he asked, seeing the fearful look Doyoung had given Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>If this is what Doyoung thought it was, they were in deep trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“Doyoungie,” Taeyong said gently, “please tell me what it is.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“It’s time.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case anyone's curious the next arc will be Jungkook's, and there is A LOT to unpack for his character. </p><p>As always a thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In light of recent events (NOT A CHAPTER)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In light of recent events going on in my country, I would like to use this space to say that <strong>police brutality is a crime against human rights.</strong> George Floyd did not resist arrest, there was no reason for the brutality he faced.  The officers are not under any circumstances trained to place their suspects in a headlock or position where they cannot breathe.</p><p> </p><p>As they say, history repeats itself, and this was not the first case of police brutality and will not be the last. It should've stopped after Rodney King, but instead it has been increasing. Not all police are unjust, but they are indeed working for an unjust system that works to discriminate against minorities. 

Not only that, but there are many misinformed people. Institutionalized racism has become too normalized. It is in everyday activities. Not only that, but there are many misinformed people.</p><p> </p><p>There has been an increase in riots, and now more innocent people are being hurt. This is because when we, as the people, have distrust in the law enforcement branch of government, social structure falls victim as does public safety.</p><p> </p><p>This is a fight that has been going on since before the beating of Rodney King, and sure, minor improvements have been made, but our criminal justice system remains corrupt and equality remains unbalanced.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Racism will not be tolerated on this account, and neither will I tolerate the violence peaceful protestors. </strong>There is nothing <em>"Justified" </em>about everything that has been happening.</p><p> </p><p><strong>George Floyd did not deserve this, as many others didn't such as Michael Brown and Eric Garner</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>However, Floyd's own brother has spoken out against the violence. He said he wants peace, not violence, and that George Floyd would not want people setting fire to buildings and trashing our streets in his name. I know first hand what losing someone so close to you is like. I will not resort to violence, but I will not stay silent. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>So please, use your voice to help stop racism, but do not use violence to gain peace, for the sake of the victim's family if nothing else. If you plan on going to a protest, please be safe and use a clear head. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Please research and educate yourself if you feel you are misinformed before you go spreading information.</p><p> </p><p> below is the link to a petition if you wish to help <a href="https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd">https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd</a></p><p> </p><p>And here is a link with an article as well as resources to help donate and sign more petitions for justice for George Floyd.</p><p> <a href="https://www.usatoday.com/story/life/2020/05/29/george-floyd-death-donations-resources-justice-petitions/5282539002/">https://www.usatoday.com/story/life/2020/05/29/george-floyd-death-donations-resources-justice-petitions/5282539002/</a></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> #JusticeforFloyd #blacklivesmatter</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feel free to ask questions, this one might get a little confusing, especially when we get to the time and space theory part of it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>